Una vez más
by Pascuala Son
Summary: Jirou lo extrañaba demasiado, ella de verdad deseaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no así. En aquel nada común reencuentro lo que ella más anhelaba era que todo fuera un sueño, o más bien una horrible pesadilla.


Disclaimer: My hero academia pertenece a Kohei Hirokoshi y esto solo es un fanfic hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Estaban frente a frente, aquella joven de cabello azabache corto y el rubio que nunca había sido muy brillante.

-¿Jirou? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer que tenía en frente, él supuso que había acertado. -¡Vaya! ¡No puedo creer que no hay reencontráramos de esta forma! Pensé que no volveríamos a encontrarnos.

-¿Kaminari? - preguntó Jirou en un susurro apenas audible. Pero como era de madrugada, la calle estaba vacía y en silencio completo, así que él pudo capaz de escucharla.

-Así es Jirou ¡Soy yo! Kaminari Denki. Nosotros solíamos ser amigos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella retrocedió unos pasos en asombro. Esto es un sueño, no hay ser. Aquel sujeto frente a ella no hay servicio Kaminari ¿o si? No, definitivamente no hay era Kaminari.

Sintió ganas de llorar en ese instante, pero no lo hizo, no era momento de andar lloriqueando. Después de tomar fuertemente la empuñadura de la pistola en su mano, apuntó hacia él y apretó su dedo índice contra el gatillo haciendo que una bala disparó a una gran velocidad fuera del arma.

-Guau. - dijo el esquivando la bala. -¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena con armas de fuego?

Al ver que la bala no había impactado en su objetivo lo hizo de nuevo repitiendo el proceso varias veces en vano.

-¿Qué haces estás tratando de matarme?

Apretó los dientes dejando salir un corto gruñido de su garganta.

-Maldición ... - exclamó molesta, ante lo cual su adversario rió.

-¿Desde cuándo usas palabrotas como esas Jirou? - preguntó divertido porque para él eso no era más que un simple juego, era simplemente algo para pasar el rato pero ella estaba jugando la vida.

Ella intentó ignorar sus palabras, le dolía oírlo, le dolía verlo, no soportaba tener frente a ella porque pensaba que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Pero no debia olvidar que una bestia frente a ella no era Kaminari Denki, sino un maldito monstruo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has vuelto una niña indisciplinada? ¿Qué pasó con la jiró responsable que se la pasaba en la iglesia? - dijo Kaminari dando pasos hacia ella.

-¡No te acerques! - exclamó Jirou disparando de nuevo, pero era inútil.

Él se lanzó sobre ella ante lo cual Jirou con los ojos muy abiertos lleno de miedo apenas pudo reaccionar lanzando una bomba llena de agua bendita que se condensó en forma de vapor alrededor de ellos. En ese instante ella dio un salto hacia atrás buscando alejarse pero Kaminari la detuvo sosteniendo sus manos.

-Hey Jirou ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. El agua bendita que se apaga de la suciedad y que se derrite como si estuviera en un horno, pero no todos los días se reencontraba con su vieja amiga, que un peso que solía molestarlo con frecuencia siempre estado allí para él. Así que dedicar una sonrisa brillante como lo que solía darle cuando era humano. -Él extrañado mucho.-

-Suéltame.- exclamó ella intentando soltarse.

-Ven conmigo, estemos juntos. Eres mi amiga, por eso te lo digo. De este lado todo es más divertido, únete a mí, por favor-prácticamente suplico con pequeños toques de desesperación aferrándose a ella.

Por qué tenias que ser tan dificil Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando ignorarlo, pero no hay nada de dejar de pensar en todas las veces que deseo volver a ver a Kaminari, pero no así. La forma en que no hay estuviera allí. Todas las lágrimas que se derramó por él, todo el dolor que sintió cuando le dijeron que había existido, la forma en que no hay ningún extraño, que fuera una broma de mal gusto planeada por él.

A pesar de todo, ella tenía la esperanza de que Kaminari estaba en un lugar mejor lleno de luz sin más dolor, una única que quedaba alegrarse por el que había sido llamado al reino de Dios. Ahora realmente se lamentaba de que no fuera así.

Él no envió a la paz de la muerte ni a la alegría de la vida, se encontró vagando en el limbo donde solo sufrió para su alma. Ella lo sabía muy bien sin embargo una pequeña parte de su ser quería llevar.

Entonces él se acercó hacia su cuello para terminar con todo el esto. Para poder bromear con Jirou otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero el crucifijo que llevaba ella en el cuello lo obligó a soltar retroceder, quemando a atravesar la barra de agua bendita.

Kaminari jadeaba, intentando recomponer la mirada con los ojos que se encuentran toda la ira del infierno en ellos mostrando sus colmillos afilados, al fin se revelaba como la bestia que era. En ese instante Jirou dejó sus dudas atrás y está seguro de que la mejor forma de ayudar a su amigo era liberando su alma de su agonía. Entonces se acercó a él con el crucifijo en una mano y la pistola en la otra.

-¿Crees qué me vencerás de esa forma? - dijo con una sonrisa, alzando su rostro para verla con un aire de superioridad, disfrutando como si fuera un simple juego.

Entonces se arrodilla otra bomba llena de agua bendita hacia él para evitar que escapara y corrió en su dirección con el crucifijo en la mano, él esquivó y tomo por la cintura con un brazo. Tomó el cordón que estaba amarrado al cuello de la muchacha que tenía una cruz colgaba de él y lanzó lejos.

-¿Qué harás ahora? - preguntó el divertido.

-Esto.- respondió inclinando su cabeza en un rápido movimiento hacia la mano con la que Kaminari la agarraba.

Ella llevaba un par de zarcillos con cruces en sus orejas y tocados por su cabello. Al tocar con estos la mano del rubio este aflojó su agarre en sorpresa, con su mano ahora herida.

-Lo que sostengo en estas manos asustadas es el valor de mi Dios en el cual todo el confio ... - empezó a recitar Jirou, la cual liberó su brazo, en el momento en el que el agarre de Kaminari flaqueo. Colocando su arma frente al rubio.

Kaminari la soltó en ese instante buscando alejarse, pero esos canticos y rezos lo debilitaban demasiado, sus oídos sangraban sólo por escucharlos. Jirou posó el arma en la tierra de su adversario.

-Tus últimas palabras, vampiro.- dijo seriamente, sin dudar en nigún momento.

-Malditos sean los humanos, creen que nosotros somos los monstruos cuando no se ven a ellos mismos.- exclamó con una voz cargada de odio y desprecio, al igual que su mirada. Pero en seguida el cambio una más casual que el uso muchas veces cuando está todavía vivo. -Nos vemos, Jirou.

Entonces con la pistola clavada en su cabeza ella disparó una bala de plata bendita.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?- preguntó decepcionado Kaminari.

-Lo siento, pero si tengo éxito me convertiré en aprendiz de exorcista.- explicó Jirou dándole vueltas a un mechón de cabello con su dedo.

-Siempre estás metida en la iglesia.- bufó y empezó a abuchearla.

Era cierto Jirou literalmente vivía en la iglesia, aparte de tener que cumplir con sus deberes de la escuela. Se la pasaba en misa y ayudando en todo lo que podía, aprendiendo sobre el reino de Dios. Ella mostraba tanto interés y dedicación, que el mismísimo padre de aquella iglesia le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ser su aprendiz y enseñarle a exorcizar los males que azotaban al mundo provenientes del más allá.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Qué hay del examen del miércoles?- preguntó con una ceja levantada sabiendo como ponían los exámenes al pobre chico, ya que nunca se le habían dado muy bien.

-¡¿Hay examen?!- exclamó incrédulo.

-Deberías ponerte a estudiar. Dijo intentando contener su risa.

-Es que es muy difícil, no entiendo mucho del tema.- se quejó Kaminari.

-Vale, yo te ayudo.- exclamó. –Veamonos el lunes, después de la escuela.

-¡Es un trato! Gracias.- dijo con su brillante sonrisa que tato le caracterizaba.

-No es nada idiota.- dijo llevando su rostro hacia el suelo para intentar ocultar su sonrojo.

-Nos vemos, Jirou.- se despidió alzando su brazo al aire y empezó alejarse, aun con su sonrisa de idiota.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

En realidad esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic de forma seria y me ayudarían mucho las críticas constructivas, así que todo review sería muy agradecido. Me disculpo por cualquier error que pueda tener en cuanto a ortografía, redacción o en el manejo de los personajes.

Aun no me creo que hayan tan pocos escritos de este par, así que con esto hago mi debut y aporto mi granito de arena. Si todo sale bien no será la última vez que me verán por aquí.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
